


Сладость

by fandom_Kylux_2017 (fandom_Kylux_2016), Lenuchka



Series: Спецквест [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, er - Freeform, даже супер-генералу нужно отдыхать, романс, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka
Summary: — Тебе бы не помешало хоть иногда высыпаться. Станешь приятней в общении.





	Сладость

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Saccharine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666953) by [stephanericher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanericher/pseuds/stephanericher). 



**Н** есколько оставшихся штурмовиков работали в парах, выполняя приемы с точно выверенной скоростью, внимательно наблюдая друг за другом. Что было почти не нужно, они неплохо тренировались, не выходя за пределы безопасности и ответственности, если не брать в расчет судорог от перенапряжения мышц. Достойно показали себя, учитывая, что Хакс появился на полчаса раньше запланированного времени. (Одно из первых правил, усвоенных в Академии, гласило, что назначенные инспекции редко начинались вовремя. И неважно, случались ли они раньше или позже намеченного, он должен был оставаться столь же сосредоточенным на своей задаче, как будто они проходили по графику. Кроме того, данная стратегия была весьма эффективна с его собственными офицерами, держала их в тонусе).  
  
— Сэр. — Лед в голосе Фазмы был слышен даже сквозь маску.  
  
— Достаточно, капитан, — кивнул он. — Выводите их, когда будете готовы.  
  
Она кивнула, и Хакс резко отвернулся. Предыдущей ночью они пережили внезапную метель, а погода все еще была слишком теплой, что способствовало появлению сугробов на неровном ландшафте базы «Старкиллер». Хакс послал большинство подразделений убирать первую волну снега, чистить дороги и вызволять транспорт, застрявший за пределами ангаров, прежде чем его засыплет окончательно. Но снег продолжал падать, непрерывно, как огонь из орудий обвешанного вооружением корабля. Хакс впервые так остро осознал, насколько велика база. Он мимолетно подумал о клинически чистом и холодном воздухе «Финализатора», отсутствии на нем этого капризного ветра, самой жизни за пределами корабля. Об автономной природе Звездного разрушителя, где вся окружающая среда была в пределах досягаемости. Хакс предположил, что слишком привык к таким условиям, потерял связь с органикой и реальной планетарной поверхностью. Но как командир, он и не должен был особенно интересоваться жизнью на планете, даже сейчас, когда сам проводил время на ней. Ему следовало лишь осмотреть оружие, удостовериться, что все выполняется в срок, встретиться с расквартированными здесь офицерами, выслушать их вопросы по бюджету и улететь в конце недели.  
  
Впереди было еще три дня, но он распланировал свой график достаточно хорошо, и даже с учетом непогоды успел закончить почти все. Осталось несколько денежно-кредитных вопросов, однако следующая встреча была назначена на завтра, и, несмотря на бумажную работу, у него оставалось три четверти часа свободного времени до совещания с работающими над осциллятором инженерами. В данный момент ему было бы лучше вернуться в свою каюту и поработать там, а возможно, немного вздремнуть, если удастся.  
  
Как только Хакс ввел код и дверь открылась, его накрыло запахом горячего кафе: похоже, подремать — не вариант. За столом сидел Рен без шлема и перчаток с чашкой кафа в руках. Он молча взглянул на Хакса — его взгляд все еще казался расфокусированным, а движения немного медленнее, чем когда он был в полной боевой готовности. Милый — это не то слово, которое приходило на ум при описании Кайло Рена, не пришло и сейчас, но, возможно, в этот момент он был немного милее, чем обычно.  
  
— Ты еще не выходил из комнаты? — спросил Хакс.  
  
— Неа, — зевнул Рен. — И тебе бы не помешало хоть иногда высыпаться. Стал бы приятней в общении.  
  
— У некоторых из нас есть работа.  
  
Хакс налил себе чашку кафа. Он мог пахнуть, как сожженная мечом Рена земля (и мало отличаться от нее на вкус), но хотя бы оставался достаточно теплым, чтобы чувствовать это даже через перчатки. Контейнер с сахаром стоял открытым у кофейника (Рен предпочитал смешивать свой каф с сахаром в равных долях и пил тошнотворно-приторный сироп вместо кафа, Хакс же любил черный), вокруг были разбросаны зерна, Хакс поморщился. Возможно, в бюджете найдутся средства на дроида-уборщика, который будет прибирать бардак за Реном. Хотя он мог нарезать его на кусочки, просто чтобы досадить Хаксу или во время одного из своих приступов гнева. И все же, прежде чем сесть, Хакс взял датапад. С роботом или без, но бюджет нужно утвердить. Он осторожно отпил каф. И, конечно же, тот оказался ужасным на вкус.  
  
Рен придвинулся ближе, его теплое дыхание коснулось челюсти Хакса, когда он заглянул в датапад, чтобы прочитать написанное. Вряд ли что-то интересное или важное для него, но Хакс позволил ему взглянуть и только потом заговорил:  
  
— Сомневаюсь, что Верховный лидер прислал тебя сюда в отпуск. Разве у тебя нет тренировок?  
  
— Некоторые из нас, — проговорил Рен насмешливо, — умеют составлять гибкий график.  
  
— И я гибкий, — на автомате ответил Хакс. — Моя первая встреча закончилась раньше ожидаемого, и я навестил подразделение Фазмы на полчаса раньше. Изначально смотр должен был начаться прямо сейчас.  
  
— Ты знаешь, о чем я, — заметил Рен.  
  
— Не понимаю, что плохого в организованности, — сказал Хакс.  
  
Он возвратился к датападу, к возможной покупке дроида и инструментов, к контрактам с инженерами. Рен все еще смотрел на него, словно пытаясь понять, о чем тот думает, не читая его мыслей. Он нахмурился, концентрируясь. Сейчас Рен забыл спрятать свои эмоции — чем дольше он носил маску, тем проще становилось его читать. Изменения были незначительными и постепенными, но заметными. Хакс вернулся к документам. Рен не будет ждать, пока он закончит, когда решится на свой следующий шаг, каким бы он ни был. Хакс погрузился в числа, считая и пересчитывая, подписал первую часть, затем вторую — пристальный взгляд Рена был тяжел, как сжатый воздух в управляемом неопытным пилотом корабле, и когда он, наконец, двинулся, это привлекло внимание Хакса, как вспышка на радаре. Рен медленно коснулся его щеки, и Хакс повернулся к нему лицом, чтобы встретить прикосновение его губ к своим. Он почувствовал вкус сиропа во рту Рена, теплый и даже приятный, затем углубил поцелуй, проводя языком по зубам Рена. Бюджет подождет.


End file.
